Games of Tossing Diaries and Nuclear Bombings
by Chibi Miss Loki
Summary: Have you guys ever wondered what do you do when someone reads your diary? And what are the consequences? Well the YGO guys know just HOW!


_Games Tossing Diaries and Nuclear Bombings _

Summary: Have you guys ever wondered what do you do when someone reads your diary? And what are the consequences? Well the YGO guys know just HOW!

Warning: Mild language, swearing, maturity content…and well, other than that, insanity.

Chapter 1: Dog eating shoe

-----

Bakura POV

It was all a lovely day, I ran up the stairs and after throwing a big fit on Bakura. Damn he's always been on my case ever since Ryou was away… Yeah like Ra…HELP ME!

I cursed all the lovely words of Egyptian as I walked in my room, I huffed out loud and growled and plopped down on my bed. Slipping a hand under my pillow, I took a red book, little much covered with little blood stains.

I grunted and opened the book, took a pen under my bed and wrote on my diary. With all the glories, I wrote every shit that happened on this day.

* * *

Akefia POV

Just when I finished my little lunch, and groaned when Bakura suddenly stormed down the stairs and angrily opened the door.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING COME BACK UNTIL YOU BRING BACK SOME CONDOMS" I shouted, letting out a loud burp. Bakura hissed at me and took off, I smirked evilly.

Shrugging to self, I got up and trotted off upstairs and paced around for a bit. Until I notice, my eyes were sharp enough to spot that Bakura didn't lock his door…instead, had it open…a little wide.

I smirked in devilish delight and kicked opened the door, sniffling the air, I coughed harshly.

"Fuck, what the hell have he DONE to his stucked-up room!" I said in disgust and walked in.

As I stepped in, my eyes widened as I dodged the knives that came to my way. Quickly ducked down, letting the knives crash out the window. I blinked and after that, a snicker tugged on my sexy lips.

"Ah…booby traps eh…" I smirked and walked carefully, after one trap, I won't fall for another one—or even tricked by one. What the fuck am I thinking! I am thief king! Of course I am the best—what was I about to say?

As I took a few steps again, I growled and made a back flipped when a few spikes of thick needles shot at me, of course, my skills of avoiding them are too good.

"HAH" I grinned and landed on the ground, just as I know when a bucket of water fell on me, I frowned…spitting some water out and growled. Looking up the ceiling, I frowned even more knowing the bucket was just up the ceiling fan…

Damn sneaky guy…

I shrugged and went to his bed, I plopped down on it and before I knew anything, the bed was turned upside down.

"WHAA" I was flipped on the ground, as the bed was turned; I landed on the ground with face on ground. And the bed was back to its normal position. I snarled and got up, purely frustrated.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM"

"Access Error code denied"

_BIIIIING _

"Okay I should have said that…" I mumbled and until I knew anything—something caught my leg, a simple rope wrapped around my leg and threw me on the bed. Make it…again, turned upside down and I landed on my face—AGAIN.

"Fucking…Bakura…I'll…get him…" I snarled, looking all frustrated, pissed and down-right just boiled up anger. But I kept cool…I looked left and right and looked down on the floor, the red book…what? Covered blood-stained book…ah its Bakura's?

I smirked; I can't help it but becoming one evil devil busybody freak. I picked the book up and flipped on the first page, I raised an eyebrow.

A diary…?

I grinned and took the chair out, nicely placing my butt on it and read it. Of course I can read English...yes finally I can!

_January 22nd, 2006_

_Dear Diary, _

_Okay…I was told by Ryou who actually DARE to shout at me, yelling the Ra out of me saying I should stop killing cats and innocent doggies just to let my anger out. I try letting it all out…on a diary. Referring to silly little you. What the fuck can a book really do? Masturbate me to make me feel good? _

_Ah whatever shit. I'm going to write on you anyway just what is my problem…for the day. Can someone tell me what you do when you bumped onto a cute girl with the cutest bust and she suddenly slaps you for no reason? _

_Well what I did was I grabbed her nice little bust and squeezed them, of course having the great pleasure of feeling the softness of squishy bust of hers. And yes, I received another slap. _

"_PERVERT, YOU SLEPT WITH THAT WHORE SALLY" and she walked off. _

_EXCUSE ME, who the fuck is Sally? Let me just take a wild guess…she picked the wrong person because I'm still single, not gay and looking for someone to get laid with and reach best climax. _

_Ra bless me with that wish of mine! Yeah right… _

_I got really mad, I decided to walk home. On my way, I saw a cat getting hit by a car. Then I saw a guy's head filled with pigeon shit. And the last thing I know was, some dog attack me and ate my shoe…I killed it anyway. NOBODY NOTICE! _

_And here I was. I came back home with just one shoe got ate by some freakin mutt and I just killed it, being trashed in the nearest coconut tree._

_Can I say fucked up Sunday? _

_-Bakura, the future pickled nose with the crystal Chocolate crown? Just Bakura…_

I was startled when I read everything…until a big grin appeared on my lips. I started laughing.

Oh gods Bakura really did have a shit day!

I snickered and looked around, taking the diary close with me, got up and walked on my way out of his room…after avoiding stupid traps and walked down the stairs…out to the exit and walked out of the house, for fresh air while reading his diary.

* * *

A/N: I know…this may suck but PLEASE give me some reviews! And I will gladly update! 


End file.
